


One More Thing In Neal's Past

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Series: All We Had Was Paris Series [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Female-Centric, M/M, alternative universe, past Neal/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you must be Neal’s girlfriend.” He shook her hand firmly. <br/>“Girlfriend? How did you know?” Sara asked. <br/>“I have my ways…”</p>
<p>originally posted on 07/21/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Thing In Neal's Past

Sara took off her sixties inspired sunglasses after she entered the art gallery. The sun shined through the wide glass window, the once dull tan floor came to life. She looked around the room, the loud click of her expensive high hell echoed throughout the place. All the paintings were removed, leaving the walls plain.  
  
It was a shame. Sara wanted to visit the gallery with Neal a couple nights ago. He loved the arts, she just loved being near him.  
  
Speaking of Neal, he was running late which meant she had to do the interview alone. She wasn’t working for the FBI but Peter thought she would help keep Neal focus. Plus, the owner loved beautiful women with a key eye for fashion.  
  
But Sara did it for a different reason. When Peter mentioned his name, it was as if Neal saw a ghost. Did he know the owner prior to the break in? He probably stole something from him before he went the straight and narrow.  
  
She wasn’t sure but it intrigued her to know more about Neal’s past.  
  
“I thought I answered every question Agent Burke asked. I guess he wanted to know more and sent a beautiful woman to do the job,” he teased.  
  
“Flattery will only get you so far, Mr. Lariviere. My partner will join us shortly.” She stuck out her hand, “Sara Ellis.”  
  
“Just call me David,” his French accent visible, “So you must be Neal’s girlfriend.” He shook her hand firmly.  
  
“Girlfriend? How did you know?” Sara asked.  
  
“I have my ways. Neal always had fine taste in people,” he said casually. The smile still lingered on his face.  
  
So Neal met David prior to their current meeting. Sara smiled.  
  
This should be interesting.


End file.
